Bleeding Love
by cookiedough.0moliver.4evr
Summary: There wasn't any way I could like...Sam. She was my bud, my best friend even before Carly...but that's just it. Before Carly... Those two words came crashing down on me like a ton of bricks. ; SEDDIE!
1. Freddies' dying?

_**[A/N]**_** hello guys! :] this is my first iCarly fan fic, so no flames! lol. point of views will be underlined & italicized, and named... (example.. **_[SAM; POV'.]_** ...) oh and, this is a seddie, of course, and it's not one of those la ti da, oh fredward, you rock my world...blah. it is listed under tradgedy for a reason! enjoy ;] **

_**DISCLAIMER:**_** no, i don't own iCarly or the Twilght saga, or any other references/people in this fic, except for the minor charaters, Laela and Cohen. if i did, SEDDIE would be a must, and Freddie & Sam would already be together AND YES, I DO KNOW THAT THE FIRST TEN WORDS ARE FROM A TWILIGHT BOOK! ALL CREDIT FOR THAT LINE TO STEPHENIE MEYER! YOU ROCK!! ...on with the story... **

_[FREDDIE; POV'.]_

I never gave much thought on how I would die. I lived most of my life crushing on one of my best friends, Carly. And I mean crushing hard. She was my everything. Sam, my other best friend...she was just freakin' scary sometimes. But I still loved her. Yes, I loved her. She was different from most other girls, tough and mean. Hardly ever wore make-up, and when she did, Carly had to force her. Only twice in my life had I seen Sam Puckett cry. Once, when she was trying to pay Carly and I back. She had had to get a job, and actually work, and I guess it got the best of her. The one other time was when her mother died. She never acted like she loved her, but when she came to my window that night, nearly scaring ME to death, I knew that it was all a facade.

That night, me and Sam became closer. Carly didn't find out about the death until the next day at school. Sam had slept over; me taking the floor and her sleeping in my bed. Carly helped Sam get through a lot. I noticed that up until the funeral, Sam hadn't shed a tear. Shock? Maybe, but maybe not. Wanting to stay strong and keep up her reputation? Probably. Now, laying in the hospital bed I knew so well, after being here for 7 straight months, I realized something. Carly never had my heart. I only pretended that she did, in order to disclose myself from reality. There wasn't any way I could like...Sam. She was my bud, my best friend even before Carly...but that's just it. **Before Carly...** Those two words came crashing down on me like a ton of bricks. I closed my eyes and pictured Sam's golden hair, her beautiful green eyes, her moist lips. I'll never forget the facial expression she had the day I asked her to Prom, nor the facial expression she had when I told her I was dying.

You're probably extremely confused; me, going on about some obscene tragedy. I guess I'll start from the beginning...

_**[A/N]**_** oh, poor freddie. sorry had to cut this short. like i said first fan fic. please read and review! just a reminder!!!! FUTURE CHAPPYS; WILL BE LLLLONG! this was just a 'prologue-y' sorta thing! ;]**

**catch ya on the flip side.**

**-Brooklyn!**


	2. Tellin' Sam

_**[A/N] **_** heeey guys. ;] okay, so second 'chapter' of Bleeding Love. please enjoy! also, I have a project for you all. i have yet to decide on what Freddie's illness should be…so, please give me something. haha, i will give complete credit for the idea to you if i choose yours. enjoy ;]**

_[FREDDIE; POV'.]_

"Sam!" I cried out in pain. She had me in a major headlock, and frankly, it was giving me an intense headache.

"Take it back!" She squealed. "Take it back, or I'll…I'll…" she mumbled, looking around my room for something valuable.

"Alright, alright, uncle!" I screeched. She let go abruptly, and walked over to my bed, sitting down with a sigh. I sat down next to her, draping my arm over her shoulder.

"I'm sorry Sam. I shouldn't have said that." I breathed out. She shifted her body so that she was facing me.

"Yeah," she agreed. "You really shouldn't have…" she nestled her head into my shoulder blade. She then muttered something incoherently.

"Huh?" I asked.

"I said," she answered, raising her head up from my body. "You know how I feel about my mom…"

We sat in silence for a while, and if Sam didn't try to seduce me, I'd probably still be asleep.

"Freddie…" she hummed. I didn't respond. "Freddie…?" She inquired. Sam then trailed silent kisses down my collarbone, back up again, and kissed my lips, waking me up.

"Sam…" I muttered, putting my hands on her waist. We'd been doing -this- since Prom. Her boyfriend, Jonah, had stood her up the night of the big event, and I'd came to Carly's to get a paper, only to find Sam outside of the apartment door, sulking. I asked her what was wrong, and then took her to Prom.

My hands traveled up and down her back, and eventually found what they were looking for. I lifted the edge of her shirt and skimmed my hands along her lower back, elating a moan from the beautiful blonde on top of me.

"Freddie…" she whimpered. She wrapped her legs around my waist and kissed me.

"Sam," I gulped. "N-not now." She climbed off of me and sat next to me again.

"Freddie, I miss her…" she mumbled. Tomorrow would be the anniversary of death for Sam's mom. Exactly 2 years ago, she died of a terrible murder, and Sam was lucky enough to escape the murderer and ran screaming to my apartment, where we dialed 911.

"I know Sammy, I know." I replied, nuzzling my face in her hair. "Sam, there's something I gotta tell you."

"What is it Freddie?" Sam asked without lifting her head from my chest.

"Well, you see…"

_**[A/N]**_** well, it wasn't that long, and this was a complicated chapter to write…well chapter being the operative word. more like a fill-in. um, yeah. so, I need a sickness that Freddie has, so ideas please!!! vote on my pole as well.**

**-Brooklyn.**


End file.
